Shattered Past
by AbbieNormal182
Summary: Will Scarlet is having dreams of his dead wife, and suddenly finds his childhood best friend. Lots of action, drama, romance, ect. Rated for a bit of language, couple of kissing scenes. Updated, finished, and finally discontinued.
1. Elena

Disclaimer: I, AbbieNormal182, of Irish descent, daughter of the Fully Normals, own nothing, no place, and no one except for Danielle Kyrkeby. I wish I owned Matthew Poretta. What a babe.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
*It was happening again.* Somewhere, in the back of Will Scarlet's mind, he knew that this was a dream, but was too horrified to wrench his sleeping mind away from the memory.   
  
*"No!" William screamed, trying desperately to free himself from the soldiers binding arms. "No! Let her go! Let her go!"   
  
William Scathelocke could do nothing but watch as the love of his life, his bride, the beautiful Elena was brutally raped, over and over again. His screams mingled with hers, and William knew that tears were rolling down his cheeks, unchecked.  
  
"Leave her be." The soldier seemingly in charge motioned to William. "I have better prey in mind." With that, he swung his sword once at Elena, and her screams were silenced. William screamed once more, pouring his pain, rage, and grief into the sound, before one of the soldiers kicked him in the stomach, expelling his remaining breath.*  
  
"Will!" Will heard a voice calling his name, and struggled to figure out who it was. "Will, wake up, it's only a dream."  
  
Will opened his eyes to see Robin of Loxley leaning over him. Robin's narrow face was filled with concern from what Will could see, by the dying firelight, and the night was black around him.   
  
"You all right Will?"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah." Will muttered, shoving himself into a sitting position. "Just a bad dream."  
  
"Must of been awful." Robin said, rocking back onto his heels. "You were really rolling around, and moaning. Want to tell me about it?"  
  
Will shut his eyes briefly, and the events of the dream, no, the events of the actual *day*, came flooding back. Then he thrust the thoughts forcibly from his mind. Elena's *dead*, Will told himself harshly. Dreaming about her won't make her come back. "Nah." He opened his eyes, and lied through his teeth. "It was just a dream. No point in going over it again."  
  
No point in mentioning that he hadn't dreamt about his wife's death in two years. Five since she died. Will had just begun to think that the dreams had stopped altogether.  
  
Robin didn't look convinced, but left it at that, for which Will was grateful. The older man rose from his crouched position. "Try and get some sleep friend. That carriage from the castle is on it's way tomorrow, and everyone needs to be at their best." Robin laid back down, pulled Marian, his wife into his arms.  
  
"Sure." Will agreed easily, knowing full well that he wouldn't be getting any more sleep that night, what with Elena's dying screams ringing in his head. 


	2. Cadiana

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Especially Matthew Poretta. Or Johnny Depp. Or Victor Barr. Or any other hottie that I happen to know... *sigh* :D  
  
"C'mon Will! Stand and fight." Robin's foster brother, Much, waved a staff at Will, who was slumped against a chair, brooding, thinking again of the dream. "Let's go!"  
  
They had successfully captured the carriage from the castle, and everyone except for Will was in a good mood. After a few minutes of unrelentless prodding from Much, Will realized that Much was not going to give up.  
  
"Ah-right." Will said, getting slowly to his feet, and accepting the staff Much handed him. "But only to shut you up about it."  
  
Much dropped into a fighting stance, but it made no difference to Will. The boy was a good four inches shorter than him anyway. Will crossed sticks with the boy as soon as he was ready, shoving hard. Much staggered back, not prepared for the hard thrust, and Will swept his staff behind the boy, sweeping him off his feet, and onto the ground.  
  
Will dropped the staff, and held out a hand to Much. The boy took it, and allowed himself to be helped up. "Sorry Much. Not really in the mood."   
  
With that, Will angled his lean body back against the tree, his long dark hair shading his equally dark eyes once again.  
  
"Well, all you had to do was say so." Much grinned, his blue eyes dancing.  
  
For a moment, Will went a flash of amusement, as he replied. "I did. A lot." He was then instantly disgusted with himself. Elena had just died, and here he was sitting around *laughing*. No, he thought. She...didn't...just die. She died years ago. What the hell was going on? Will was still wondering about this when Marian handed him a bowl of stew, and settled herself beside him. Her red hair was wrapped up and pinned, and a few tendrils hung around her neck. Will could understand why Robin loved her so much. She was beautiful, smart, a good fighter. Will knew he was getting dangerously close to jealousy, so he focused instead upon her next request.   
  
"What's the matter Will? You're quieter, not as angry lately." She asked softly. So softly that none of the others could hear her. He knew that it was deliberate, and he was grateful. "Tell me, so I can help you. Please."  
  
Will shook his head, not sure quite what to say. A light breeze played across his face, ruffling his dark hair, and he drew in a breath of cool air.   
  
"Will Scarlet, I am your friend, and as such, it is my duty to help you if I can, so just tell me, and get it over with." Marian commanded him, her voice still as soft as before.   
  
"Give me a little time Marian." Will asked, not sure he wanted to tell anyone what he dreamed at night. "I've gotta think some stuff over first."  
  
"All right." Marian agreed with surprising ease. "It's your choice. But promise me Will Scarlet, that you'll let me help you if I can."  
  
"I promise, Marian of Sherwood." Will said, with mock seriousness.  
  
"Are you teasing me, Scarlet?" Marian asked, pretending to be mad, punching him lightly in the arm.  
  
"Hey, hey!" Much said, coming bounding up. "John says there's a person coming up the road. Let's go."  
  
Will and Marian got to their feet, and followed Much to the edge of the road, where Robin, Little John, Friar Tuck, and Nasir the Saracen already waited.  
  
"How far?" Will asked, in no more than a whisper.  
  
"A few moments." Nasir told him.  
  
"Will, I want you to take this one. They're carrying a coupla daggers." Robin told him. "Shouldn't be too difficult, there's just one of 'em. Plus, if this person is any good, you might get a bit of a challenge."  
  
Will pulled out the two daggers he carried, and flipped them a couple of times, then kissed each blade. "Great." Will said with a feral grin. He suddenly wanted to get into a fight so bad that it almost hurt. "Thanks Robin."   
  
Will pulled his hat down over his eyes, and crept out to the middle of the road, and it was only a few more moments until the other person came into Will's range of vision. He, Will, was sure it was a man, because a woman alone wouldn't come through Sherwood Forest, was wearing a gray travelling cloak that swirled around his legs as he walked. His black leather boots came to just below the knee, and two knives were sheathed on either side of his waist. However, this was all Will could see of him, for his hood was up, shading his face, and his cloak covered his torso.  
  
Will bounced on the balls of his feet as the stranger came to a stop about five feet down the road. He was raring for a fight, adrenaline flooding his system.  
  
"Hey friend." He called amiably, daggers in hand. "You should stop. Purely for your own good, understand."  
  
"Ah. I see." The stranger said in a low voice, so low that Will had to strain to hear it. "If I don't, will you kill me?"  
  
"Probably." Will shrugged, his cap still low over his eyes. "Nothing personal though. And it'll probably 'urt."  
  
He still couldn't see the stranger's face, due partly to the hood, and partly to the angle of the sunlight filtering through the trees.  
  
"I wouldn't count on my dying." The other person said, moving slowly, pulling their finely made daggers from the sheaths. "Unless Robin Hood comes swinging through the trees."  
  
"He probably won't." Will sneered, raising his knives a bit. "But you never know. He's sneaky-"   
  
Will was cut off in mid-sentence, tackled by the stranger, right around the middle. So forceful, was this, that the two of them went rolling through the leaves. The other person was on their feet first, followed by Will. He swung both daggers in tandem, in different directions, and the other blocked both of them. The stranger staggered back a step, then bulled forwards, knives still locked with Will's, hard as he could. He stepped on Will's foot, and Will yelped, and fell backwards, his cap falling off.  
  
"Oh mother of God." The other person cursed, stopping in mid-movement, curving their blades down, one for Will's throat, one for his stomach. The figure sheathed their knives, and extended a hand to Will, to help him up.  
  
What the hell? Will thought, but accepted the hand, putting only one of his blades back where it belonged. Will stood, helped by the mysterious stranger. "Who the 'ell are you?" He asked angrily, his dark eyes narrowed.  
  
The figure began to laugh, and Will suddenly realized that it sounded suspiciously like a girls giggles.  
  
"Jesus Christ, are you a girl?" Will asked, his eyes widening in amazement.  
  
"Don't curse like that Will." Tuck scolded him, easing his considerable bulk onto the road, followed by the rest of the band.  
  
"Yes, yes I am a girl, Will Scarlet. Or should I say, William Scathlocke." The woman said, reaching up and pushing her hood back. She shook her head, and masses of long black hair went tumbling down her back.  
  
Will was about to make a comment about the use of his real name, something like if-you-ever-call-me-that-again-I'll-kill-you, but stopped, with his mouth open at the sight of her.  
  
"C-Cady?" He said, his voice little more than a high-pitched squeak, the look on his face horrified.No, Will thought disbelievingly, now possible way could Cadiana be here.  
  
Cadiana continued to laugh quietly, and Robin laid a hand on Will's shoulder. "You know her?"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah." Will said, still staring. "I know 'er."  
  
"C'mon Scarlet." Cadiana teased him lightly. "'ave you lost your manners? Introduce me to your friends."  
  
Will did as he was told, still trying to wrap his mind around seeing her again. "This...this is Cadiana Kyrkeby everyone." He gave his head a shake.  
  
"Will?" Robin said, with a bit of a smile. "How about I finish for you?"  
  
Will nodded his ascent, his eyes still on the girl in front of him.   
  
"Well, Lady Cadiana, I am Robin of Loxley," Robin bowed deeply to her. "This is John Little, Friar Tuck, my brother Much, Nasir, and my wife, Marian." Robin pointed out each of them in turn, and when he was done, Cadiana gave them a grin.  
  
"Please to meet all of you. Any friend of Will's is a friend of mine. But I'm no more a lady than Will is."  
  
"Please," Marian said stepping forward. "Join us tonight, we were just about to eat."  
  
"It would be my pleasure Lady Marian." Cadiana said, inclining her head. 


	3. Alec

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. Sheesh. Don't hurt me. All I tried to do was steal Jack's costume... :D  
  
-------------------------  
  
A couple of hours later, Will had had enough ale to have worked up the considerable courage it would take to talk to Cadiana. He got off the dead log he had been sitting on. "Cady?"  
  
When Cadiana looked up from where she was lazily chatting with the others, Will made his move. "Could I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
"All right Scarlet." Cadiana said, getting up, and walking with him to the edge of the camp, where she turned and regarded him seriously.  
  
"Cady," Will started. "Why are you 'ere?"  
  
Cadiana gave a delicate snort. "That's a fine way to greet me."  
  
"Nope." Will said slumping against a tree. He was uncomfortably aware of how beautiful she was, even now, in men's clothing. From what he could see of her in the extremely poor light, he knew she had grown up a lot since he'd last seen her. "A fine way to greet you was by almost killin' you. D'you realise that Cady? That I almost killed you, my best friends sister?"  
  
"I can 'old my own, and you know it Will Scarlet." She said angrily.  
  
"Sure." He said wearily. "What I don't understand is 'ow Alec could let you roam around the countryside dressed as a man, pickin' fights."  
  
Cadiana's eyes grew cold at the sound of her older brother's name. "Alec doesn't 'ave any say in what I do anymore."  
  
"Well, 'ow about your parents?" Will asked, trying to find somebody, anybody to blame for her near death, including himself.  
  
Her entire body was rigid by now. "Neither do they."  
  
"And why not?" Will asked sarcastically, turning to stare into the darkness. "Bit of a falling out I s'ppose."  
  
"No." Danielle told him quietly now. "They're all dead Will. All of them."  
  
Will turned around so fast that he was surprised he didn't hurt himself. Cadiana was watching him with sad eyes.  
  
"It was Norman mercenaries Will. They destroyed the whole village." She whispered. "I'm sorry."  
  
"No." Will growled in a low voice. Not possible he told himself, she's lying.   
  
Cadiana watched Will, having gotten past this grief-filled point years ago. But now, watching the pain flicker across Will's face was almost too much for her.   
  
One second she was watching the man that resembled the boy she had grown up with, and the next, she was pressed against the tree, pinned there by the weight of his body. He held a dagger to her throat, but Cadiana knew he wouldn't hurt her.  
  
"You're lyin'" He told her in a deep snarl. "Admit it. You're lyin' to me."  
  
Cadiana knew that they were too far into the darkness for any of the rest of the band to see them, or hear them, and for that, she was grateful. She knew it was humiliating for Will to portray anything that could be translated into weakness.   
  
Her eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry Will. I was away. I came back and everyone was dead. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She was almost sobbing now, and Will stared at her for a few seconds before releasing her. "I wouldn't lie to you like that Will. You know me."  
  
He stared at her with haunted eyes, backing up slowly, having realized that she hadn't lied to him. Soon he had disappeared into the darkness, leaving Cadiana with nothing but the old grief she had bourn since the deaths. 


	4. Apologies

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except for a pirate hat, three guitars (ones an xmas present that I wasn't supposed to know about.,...... :D) and Cadiana! Don't hurt me... please.... :)  
  
A/N: Thanks to my wonderful, and singular reviewer, Gwenavere LaBeau. You're great!!! And because of that, you get this magazine with all the Johnny Depp pics cut out (sorry about that, bit of an obsession.. ) :)  
  
------------------------------  
  
Cadiana rolled over, and opened her eyes. She was lying near where the rest of Robin's band lay sleeping, but she knew she hadn't initially fallen asleep there. She had cried herself to sleep sitting against the big tree, but someone, Will, she thought, had carried her over here, and laid a blanket over her.  
  
She looked around for him, but it was evident that he wasn't there. She frowned, and ran her hands through her raven hair, combing it out with her fingers.  
  
"Cadiana?" She heard her name from over by the fire. It was Robin's younger brother, Much. "'ave a good sleep?"  
  
Cadiana got up to join him by the fire, where he was making breakfast. "It was all right. I don't s'ppose you've seen Will since you've been up?"  
  
Much shook his head. "I 'magine 'e's off broodin' by himself somewhere."  
  
"Does he do that a lot?" Cadiana questioned, handing Much the spatula for the bacon. He hadn't when she had known him, but that was also before Elena had died.  
  
"'e's been real good 'bout it lately. 'e used to go off all the time. 'e's only just started again."  
  
"Ah." Cadiana said, not sure what to say to the boy now.  
  
"Will's an angry man, Danielle." Robin said, joining them. "I think you'd best be on your guard."  
  
Cadiana smiled a sad smile. "Will won't 'urt me Robin. 'e isn't like that."  
  
"Not intentionally, no." Robin answered. "But sometimes we hurt the people we love by accident. It's hard to say what's going on with Will."  
  
"I know what made 'im the way he is Robin, so don't talk to me as if I don't know anything about Will."  
  
"Don't speak of that." Much said, sounding worried. "Don't ever talk of that whilst Will's around."  
  
"'e needs to 'ear it." Cadiana said, knowing full well that she would probably never bring it up with him. "I think he needs to get over 'is wife's death."  
  
"Nothing's forgotten." Robin told her.  
  
"Nothing is ever forgotten." Cadiana agreed. "But what 'appened to Elena is tearin' Will up inside, and it's not just because she died. It's the fact that 'e 'ad watched, couldn't protect 'er. That's why 'e can't let it go. 'e feels as is 'e's failed 'er."   
  
"If you're all done discussing me, I'd like to 'ave a word with Cady." They all jumped at the familiar sound of Will's voice and looked at him guiltily.  
  
Cadiana got up and followed him a ways into the bush. He looked exhausted, with shadows under his eyes, but Danielle still thought he looked handsome. She had liked him as a girl, but he had never displayed any interest in her, other than a playmate, even as they got older.   
  
"Cady, listen." Will began awkwardly. "About last night. I'm sorry. I snapped and it wasn't fair to you."  
  
"Will Scarlet, are you apologising, by any chance?" Cady asked softly, laying a hand on his cheek.  
  
He wrenched away from her angrily. "Yeah Cady I am. Don't rub it in."  
  
"I wasn't teasing you Midnight." She said, and he turned back to her, slight shock at hearing his childhood nickname. "I was scared."  
  
"Of what?" His tone was more gentle now.  
  
"That you'd blame me for it." She said simply, not mentioning that she was still scared to death of that.  
  
"Dammit." Will cursed, and pulled her into his arms. "Christ, Cady, I wouldn't blame that on you. What could you 'ave done?"  
  
Cadiana curled her fingers into his shirt, laying her head against his chest aware of how muscular he was. She could hear his steady heartbeat She inhaled and could smell the light scent of his sweat, and she liked it. "I don't know. I could 'ave tried to fight." She sniffed, and realized that she had started to cry again.   
  
"And died alongside them. Cady?" He said. "Are you crying?" He looked down at her. "Dammit."  
  
"I'm sorry." She apologised, "I'm not usually like this. I try not to think about it too much."   
  
Will let go of her, and framed her face with his hands. The feel of palms against her cheeks was almost as intoxicating as his scent. He brushed her tears off her cheeks, drying her eyes a bit. Then he pulled her back to him, holding her tight against him. He pressed a comforting kiss onto the top of her head, and held her as she finished crying.  
  
A/N: Please review everyone! Reviews mean a lot to me, and I love to get them!!! 


	5. Explanations

Disclaimer: I don't own and of the characters from Robin fo Sherwood!!! :D :D  
  
--------------------  
  
"So Cadiana." John said to her later that day. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but it doesn't seem as if you were just passing through Sherwood."  
  
"Not at all." She agreed, and everyone sort of stopped what they were doing to listen to her. She, however, continued re-stringing the bow she was working on. "My entire family was killed by Norman mercenaries two and a 'alf years ago. In fact, my entire village was murdered by that scum." She took a deep breath, and Will moved, but she stopped him. "Don't bother Will. I might as well tell them." She finished with her current bow, and went onto the next one. "Anyway, I've kept track of the bastards, thirty in all."   
  
Cadiana suddenly looked up and glanced around with a wicked grin. "I've gotten twenty-eight. The other two are scheduled to come through this forest as protection for a carriage in a fortnight. I figured it wouldn't be so 'ard just to wait for the carriage, then attack them."  
  
"Cady, are you bloody crazy?" Will exploded. "You went after them by yourself?"  
  
"Sometimes I think I might be crazy Will," Cadiana told him, conscious that everyone was watching them, listening to every word. "But then I think about the fact that Alec was still alive when I got back, coughing up blood. He died in my arms William. If that isn't a good enough basis for revenge, I don't know what is."  
  
"Cadiana." Robin interrupted her, obviously trying to head off any imminent conflict. "We'll help you out. We have scouts out for travellers anyway."  
  
"The two Norman's are mine." Will said abruptly, a stony look on his face, and Cadiana snorted.  
  
"No." She told him. "D'you think I followed them 'ere' just to let somebody else kill them?"  
  
"How about we leave this discussion closer to the actual date of the attack." Marian intergected, to Cadiana's relief. She didn't want to fight with Will over this particular fact.  
  
---------------  
  
A/N: Very short, I know, sorry, but good news!! I found the disk!! :D :D Anyway, thanks again to all my reviewers, including Gwenavere Labeau (again), JessieRose, Doc, and Cosmo is my God!! I love you guys!!  
  
Abbie 


	6. Distracted

The next few days flew by in quick succession, during which there was only a single raid, to the outlaws disappointment. Will was tired to the point of exhaustion. He had taken to staying up at night, only catching sleep in the few hours after dawn that everyone else was still sleeping. The dreams about Elena never came in the daylight.  
  
"All right." Robin said with a quick grin around. "Everybody knows where they're supposed to be?"  
  
The was a rumble of ascent, before Cadiana shook her head. "Not me."  
  
"Right." Robin said, handing her a bow, and a quiver of arrows. "Just stay with me."   
  
Everybody began moving towards there position's, when Cadianatapped Robin on the shoulder. "Robin? I really think I'd be better off with my blades. I really do."  
  
"Why?" Robin asked, not understanding.  
  
Will laughed, a low sound. "You still can't 'it the broad side of a castle can you Cady?"  
  
She cast him a nasty look. "Shut up Will." She turned to Robin who was chuckling. "I can't 'it a damn thing with these." She said apologetically. "As I said, I'd better off with my knives."  
  
"All right then." Robin agreed, still smiling. "Go with Will then."  
  
"C'mon Cady." Will said, grinning at her. He nudged her with his elbow as they quietly moved into position. "It'll be fun." He spread his gloved hands in the air in front of him. "Cady's first raid. Makes for a good title." God it was easy to bother her.  
  
When she failed to laugh, he nudged her again, settling against a tree beside her. "What's the matter?"  
  
"'mm?" Cadiana said, glancing at him as if she had only noticed his prescence right then. "Oh. Nothing." She gave him a bit of a smile, and Will wasn't convinced, but was forced to drop it, as the carriage pulled into view.  
  
Once it had passed them, Will and Cadiana sauntered out onto the road behind it, as the other outlaws took their places.   
  
"Hey friends." Robin called lightly. "If you'll give us all your valuables, we'll let you be on your way."  
  
As tired as he was, Will knew he had to keep his guard up. People were tricky bastards. One of the woman on the carriage started sobbing, and he sighed. He hated when they did that.   
  
"Shut up, and quit your cryin'." Cadiana told the woman, while taking the things she offered. While she was doing so, a man jumped off the cart, and punched her in the face. Cadiana staggered backwards a step. Will made a low sound in the back of his throat, and the woman he was relieving of her thing looked at him fearfully.  
  
Cadiana had a hand to her face, turned slightly away from the man. He looked as if he couldn't believe he had just hit a woman. Cadiana dropped her hand. "Well, there now." She said, eyes narrowed, an odd smile on her face. "You've left a mark with your weapon." Quick as lightening, Cadiana made a long thin cut on the man's cheek, and he howled in pain, clapping a hand to his cheek. "And I've left one with mine."  
  
"Cady." Will said, having moved behind her. He grasped her arm, and pushed her lightly away from the man. "Leave 'im be."  
  
"Yeah all right." She said, angrily flipping her hair. Will smiled as she walked away. Angry was better than how distracted she had been earlier.  
  
-----------  
  
Thanks to my singular reviewer on this chapter, cosmo-is-my-god. I luv ya gal!! :)  
  
Abbie 


	7. Want To Fight?

Shattered Past: Chapter 7  
  
Later that afternoon, Will went to watch Cadiana learning how to shoot a bow. Robin had insisted on teaching her, much to her disgust.  
  
"Balance, Cadiana." He heard Robin telling her, watched as Robin's hands moved one of Cadiana's legs a little farther out, giving her better balance. Robin put his arms around Cadiana fixing her stance, raising her arms to the correct height. To Will's amazement, he felt a few tendrils of jealously towards the outlaw leader. Why would I be jealous? He asked himself, stunned. She's practically my sister.  
  
"One, two, and let go!" Robin said, helping her with the shot. The arrow flew true with Robin's assistance, hitting the very center of the target. "Now you try." He instructed her.  
  
Cadiana notched another arrow, drawing back, sighting and let go. The arrow flew off into the trees, and Will chuckled.  
  
"Well, this'll teach the squirrels to keep clear." He laughed, leaning against a tree.  
  
Cadiana turned and glared at him. "Shut your foul mouth Will Scathelocke."  
  
Will opened his mouth to tell her not to call him that, but she cut him off. "Just because you're better at this than me, doesn't mean you can beat me in everything."  
  
Will grinned, the use of his name forgotten. "And what, pray tell, can you beat me at?"  
  
"Hand to hand." Cadiana said confidently, handing her bow to Robin. "C'mon. Let's play." Cadiana's eyes were narrowed and she had a wicked grin on her face. Ah, Will thought, she thinks she's going to win.  
  
"Ah-right." He said, pushing himself away from the tree, and approaching her. He was very aware of the fact that most of the outlaws, with the exception of John who was on watch, was paying very close attention to them.  
  
Cadiana winked at him as he came nearer, on guard for any sudden movements. She swung at him with a grin, and he laughed as he ducked it, and tackled her, rolling forward, and coming to his feet. She hadn't stood up, but braced herself on her hands, swinging both her legs through the air, catching him behind the knees. He fell backwards, and hit the ground with a thud, already moving towards her, getting to his feet at the same time.   
  
She ducked his punch, but it caught her in the shoulder, staggering her back a few steps. Will took advantage of this, tripping her neatly. He came down on top of her, capturing her hands above her head.   
  
"You're 'olding back." She said with a grin.  
  
"Yes." he admitted.  
  
"Don't." Cadiana told him, arching her body under him, making him momentarily lose his balance. A well placed kick caught him in the shin and he let go of her hands. He realised the mistake for what it was, the second he had done so. She rolled over, taking him with her. She ended up straddling him, one leg on either side of his body. She had a hand pressing against his throat, hard enough to let him know that she had won, but not hard enought to restrict his breath.   
  
"Gotcha." She said triumphantly. She looked so pretty there, her cheeks flushed, smiling, that he couldn't resist. Will slipped a hand around the back of her neck, pulling her down, and kissing her hard. Then, to his surprise, she kissed him back just as fiercely, her tongue touching his, before pulling away.  
  
She got off of him, her weight leaving his stomach. Will suddenly became aware, as he got up, that the outlaws were cheering, and clapping.  
  
Cadiana was very red by now, but she put her hands on her hips. "What?" She said. "You've never seen anybody kiss, then?"  
  
----  
  
Thanks to Michelle, and Jessie Rose, for their reviews!!!  
  
Abbie 


	8. Sex and Wenches wink wink

For the next few days, Cadiana didn't do much else but train with various members of the outlaws group. Robin wasn't content to let her stay with her weapon of choice-her blades. He had told her she needed to be better prepared.   
  
So she worked with John, learning how to use a quarterstaff. SHe had gotten fairly good at it all ready, and John was pleased with her.  
  
"It's quite a bit about strength," He had told her. "And you're as strong, or even stronger than most men. You'll do okay."  
  
She worked with Robin, getting slowly better with a bow, and working on her sword skill. She was quite proud of that at least. Not that she ever managed to beat Robin, but she could swear that sometimes she was close.  
  
She was seeing very little of Will, as he was busy with other things, raiding lonely travellers, keeping watch, hunting, and so on. That was fine with her. After he had kissed her, she had felt kind of uncomfortable around him. It bothered her, how it had felt. For God's sake, he was as good as her brother. She shouldn't be thinking about those kind of things.   
  
In the meantime, she was learning a lot, and even though she was pretty sore from hitting the ground so many times (under John's supervision)  
  
she was slowly beginning to love it in the forest with this band of outlaws.  
  
Everything was going wonderfully, until one morning, Will grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the clearing.   
  
"Where are we going?" Cadiana asked, going with him willingly.  
  
"Robin says you need some practice." He said grimly, bringing her to another, smaller clearing. He was angry, Cadiana could tell. There were slight furrows in his forehead, and he was frowning. She realized that since he had started dragging her out here, he hadn't looked at her.  
  
"What do I need to practice?" She asked, just slightly confused.  
  
"He says you need target practice." Will said, stopping, and letting go of her hand. "With your knives. 'e's ordered me to 'elp you."  
  
"What?" Cadiana said, her voice displaying her indignation. "I've been practicing since I was ten, what do I *need* more for right now? And what do you mean, 'e ordered you to?"  
  
"I mean 'e's made it a direct order, that I'm to 'elp you." Will said, finally looking at her. "I told as much, that you didn't need the practice, but 'e insisted. Said either I took you, or 'e would."  
  
"Why should that make a difference, other than that I'm willing to bet that you're better than him?" Cadiana asked him.  
  
"Never mind Cady." Will said, practically wincing at her question. This troubled Cadiana some, but she let it go. "C'mon, we might as well do somethin'."  
  
"Okay." She agreed lightly, trying to cheer him up a bit. "Pick me a target."  
  
Will gave her a grin, obviously trying to do the same thing. "Split any leaf on a tree, right down the middle."  
  
"Pathetic." Cadiana said, with a bit of a laugh, pulling out a blade, glancing at a tree , then turning back to Will. Not looking at the tree, she tossed the knife so fast that it became a blur before it hit the tree, slicing deeply into the wood. "That was a pathetic target Scarlet. But then again," She added nonchantly, "I wouldn't expect you to be able to hit that." Got you friend, she thought. She grinned and dashed away from him.  
  
  
  
"Ooh, you wench." Will growled good naturedly, and took off through the trees after her, the opposite direction of the camp. He caught up to her after a minute or two, wrapping an arm around her waist and yanking her backward. She fell into him on purpose, knocking him down with her deliberate dead weight. At the last second, he twisted, and she hit the ground first. He had braced his weight on his wrists so that he wouldn't fall on her, something he was sure she would appreciate.  
  
"Bastard." She called him with and affectionate tone in her voice. She looked beautiful lying in the grass, leaves throughout her black hair, completely disheveled.   
  
She watched him with warm green eyes, and it was at that moment that Will decided to kiss her. He lowered his head, and captured her mouth with his. She was warm and willing beneath him, her hands threading through his hair, keeping his lips pressed to hers, as if he were trying to pull away. He slanted his mouth across hers, deepening the kiss, touching her tongue with his own. As he did so, he lowered himself to his elbows, one hand skimming up her side to the open neck of her shirt.   
  
She made a little sound, and he pulled away from her a bit, breaking the kiss. He smoothed the hair from her face with less than steady hands, he admitted to himself. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?"  
  
She laughed, a throaty sound. "Not a chance Will Scathelocke. Not a a chance."   
  
His head dipped to kiss her again, and was barely brushing her lips when they heard Much calling their names.   
  
"Dammit." He cursed quietly, turning his head in the direction of the boy's voice. Then he levered himself off Cadiana brushing his clothes off while doing so. He held a hand out for her, and she accepted it.  
  
They heard Much call for them again, and Cadiana called, in a relatively normal tone that Will was sure he wasn't capable of, "Over here Much."  
  
Cadiana dropped Will's hand as Much came into view. It irritated Will that she felt she had to do that, but he kept his mouth shut.   
  
Cadiana slid him a heated glance, and Will knew that if someone asked him his name, he probably wouldn't remember it. God, he *wanted* her. Badly. This thought shook him, scared him. For God's sake, he grew up with her, she was his best friends sister. Dammit, he cursed mentally. Get a grip Scarlet. You're losing your mind.  
  
"Robin sent me." Much said. "He needs the two of you back at camp right away." The boy was oblivious to what he had just broken up, and Will gritted his teeth. Damn the luck. Quit it, he told himself. Stop thinking of her like that. You don't feel that way about her.  
  
Then why? Will asked himself later. When Much turned and went on ahead, and Cady slipped her hand back into mine, why was I so happy about it?  
  
----------  
  
Author's Note: I would say thank you to my reviewers... but I didn't have any. So... yeah...  
  
Abbie 


	9. Introducing Tyron

Robin took one look at both Will and Cadiana and knew instantly that neither of them had been target practicing. This worried Robin a little. He had come to be very fond of Cadiana she was funny, smart and capable. He had known Will for years; escaping a dungeon with him; an angry man capable of carnage of which Robin had never seen before, and never would again.  
  
What concerned Robin was the fact that Will wasn't a careful man; reckless in fights, reckless with women. He didn't want Will making a harlot of Cadiana just because she was willing. Robin tried to tell himself that these weren't valid concerns, but he knew better.  
  
"What?" Will asked, drawing nearer to where Robin was sitting. Cadiana trailed behind him, her eyes portraying her anxiety. "Much said you needed us."  
  
Robin nodded gravely, for the news he had was not good. "Particularly Cadiana." Robin saw a muscle in Will's jaw twitch slightly, but he ignored it. "Cadiana, we stopped a man coming through here while you were with Will," He pause here, to let them know that he knew what they had been doing. Neither moved in the slightest, their faces expressionless, and internally, Robin was proud of them. "He said he was looking for you."  
  
"Who is 'e?" Cadiana asked, her eyes narrowing in concentration.  
  
Robin frowned. This was the really disturbing part. "He said his name was Alec, Cadiana."   
  
Her soft brown eyes widened in shock. "Alec? Are you sure?"  
  
Robin nodded silently, even though the question was unessecary.  
  
Those previously soft eyes became cold; hard. "Where is 'e?" Danielle asked, malice in her voice.  
  
"Back on the road. Didn't want to lead him here." Robin said, getting, beginning to lead her to where the man had been left, being watched over by Nasir. Robin wasn't worried that the man would overpower Nasir; the Saracen being the best fighter of the entire band.  
  
  
  
Cadiana followed Robin almost listlessly. She had no idea who would be impersonating Alec. Alec was dead; she knew because she watched him die. She was so immersed in her thoughts that when Robin came to a stop, she almost ran right into him.   
  
Cadiana stepped around the man she had come to respect as leader, and her mouth dropped open.  
  
"Close your mouth lass." The man being guarded by Nasir told her from his position against a tree.  
  
Will sucked his breath through clenched teeth behind Danielle; she had forgotten that he had was there.  
  
"What are you doing 'ere?" Cadiana asked, having recovered from her initial shock. Her voice sounded chilled, even to her own ears.  
  
"C'mon lassie." The man said, beckoning to her. "Let's go somewhere else to talk."  
  
"No, Tyron." Will said from behind her, his voice as dangerous as hers had been cold. "Anything you 'ave to say to 'er, you can say where there are people to protect 'er."  
  
Cadiana glanced back at Will, glad he was there.   
  
Tyron pressed a hand against his chest; a gesture of innocence. "Ah Will, do you really think I'd hurt my own wife? Your opinion of me must be rather low."  
  
"Actually I do think you'd 'urt 'er." Will said, stepping up beside Cadiana, his arm brushing hers. "I think that if you got the chance, you'd kill 'er."  
  
Nasir shifted his grip of the hilt of his sword, now quite worried. He wasn't quite sure yet who this 'Tyron' was-other than Cadiana's husband, of course-but if Will thought he'd harm Cadiana, then Nasir was automatically prejudiced against the smaller man. Will was even more protective of Danielle than Nasir was, and he considered that to be quite a lot.  
  
"I'm not your wife." Cadiana said, in a defeated voice that Nasir didn't like the sound of.  
  
"Oh sure you are lass." Tyron said, his long blonde hair shining as he flipped it over his shoulder in a predatory manner. "As you may recall, your father married you to me seven years ago. I remember that day well. Or rather, I remember that night well." He leered at her, and Will took a step forward, but Cadiana put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
As the Saracen watched her, her eyes blazed with a fury Nasir had not seen there before.  
  
"If you also recall," Cadiana said in a tight voice, her hand still on Will's shoulder, restraining him, "That same night, I almost cut some important male parts of yours off with a carving knife."  
  
Robin laughed. "Oh, she has you there." To his perverse pleasure, Tyron flushed a deep red.   
  
"You bitch." He said in a low voice, his hand raising.   
  
Before Robin could react in the slightest, Nasir had a shining silver blade at the man's throat. Yet again, Robin was amazed by the former assassin's speed.  
  
"Watch your mouth." Nasir said simply, a man of few words. Then he simply stood there, motionless, sword still against Tyron's throat.  
  
"Ah, but we're all friends here," Tyron said, raising both his hands up, palm out, a gesture of surrender. "No need for violence."  
  
"We are most certainly not friends Tyron of Leabrooke." Cadiana said, in a low voice. "What do you want?"  
  
"Other than you, my dear?" Tyron asked crudely. Nasir's blade suddenly pressed a bit harder. "Just kidding. Christ Jesus, can you not take a joke? I just wanted to see you Cadiana."   
  
"Bullshit." Will said, practically spitting the words at the blue-eyed man. "You've never wanted to just *see* her."  
  
"Temper, temper William." Tyron chided. "But then, I suppose you're entitled, after what happened to poor Elena."  
  
Bad move, Robin thought. A low growl came from deep in Will's throat, and nothing but Cadiana's hand on his shoulder restrained him from lunging at the man. Robin knew that if Cadiana let him go, Will would probably kill the man where he stood.  
  
Will was honest to God seeing red, his sight clouding over in his anger. How dare this bastard show up here? How dare he come after Danielle? He heard Cadiana start talking, her cool voice calming him some.  
  
"Tyron, the more people you offend, the closer you are to death." Cadiana said, sounding remarkably monotone. "Both Robin and Nasir would probably kill you, simply for calling me a bitch. And you know for sure that if I let Will go, he would rip you apart with his bare hands."  
  
"Yes, well, when it comes to brute strength, and pure rage, I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool." Tyron said, acting sadly, and Will felt adrenaline rush through his body, along with a simple fury.  
  
"You have a brother?" He heard Robin ask, through the haze of red.  
  
"But of course he does." Tyron said. "I'm simply shocked that he's never mentioned me."  
  
"I'm not shocked." Cadiana shrugged. "Why should you be? He hates you. I hate you."  
  
God, this woman knows me too well, Will thought. That might not be a good thing.  
  
"Well, all right then." Tyron dismissed this with a flick of his hand. "Anyway, I came to find you, because I figured that it was just about time for my very own whore to come home, and have a couple of children."  
  
  
  
This time when he tried to pull away, Cady let Will go. The look on Tyron's face when Will hit him was absolutely priceless. He obviously didn't expect Cady to let him go. The next few seconds flew by, and then Will was sitting on Tyron's chest, a dagger to his throat.  
  
"Don't talk to her like that." He growled, so low that Cadiana had to strain to hear him.   
  
"Oh, oh dear brother." Tyron said in a mocking voice. "Have you fallen in love with the lass?"  
  
Cadiana decided this was her cue. She kicked Tyron in the side as hard as she could, and pulled Will off him. "It's okay Will. He's leaving now anyway."  
  
"Oh, dear, no I'm not." Tyron said, getting to his feet, and brushing himself off. "You must have my children dear, or we won't have a family anymore. Or would you rather have dear William's child?"  
  
Cadiana's eyes darkened with rage. "Any day." She answered. "Leave."  
  
"No." He declared. "You must come with me."  
  
"Nasir?" Cady said, turning to the Saracen. "Make 'im leave?"  
  
The man nodded once. "As you wish."  
  
With that, Cadiana grabbed Will's arm, and dragged him away, back to the clearing. "Calm down." She ordered him. "He's gone now."  
  
-------------  
  
Thanks to JessieRose, Doc, and MW(no, I haven't.. :-P), my lovely, wonderful, brilliant reviewers.. :)  
  
Abbie 


	10. Captured

A/N: Okay, so this is just everything I've written on this fic. I'm officially abandoning it now, so for those of you who are curious, from chapter 9 to this one, the group go on a raid, Will, Much, and Nasir get captured.

--------

"I thought you were captured." Robin said of Will. "Where are the others?"

"I was." He answered hoarsely, wincing at the tone in Robin's voice. "The other's still are."

Robin flew at him before Will could react, his reactions dulled by pain and exhaustion, drawing his sword as he did so. Before Will knew it, he was flat on his back, Robin's sword at his throat.

"You've lead them to us haven't you." Robin growled. Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed the back of Robin's tunic, and wrenched him off Will.

"Get off Robin!" Cadiana yelled, pushing Robin backwards a few steps. "What's your problem?"

"He's a spy, that's my problem." Robin snarled, glaring murderously at Will.

Cadiana laughed, and shook her head at him, turning and helping Will to his feet. A shooting pain went through his arm, but he ignored it, focusing instead upon the anger Cadiana was displaying on his behalf, knowing he loved her for it. His knees shook, but Cadiana supported him, keeping him from falling.

"Listen to yourself Robin." Cadiana said still shaking her head at him. "Will? A spy? Look at the welts on 'is back, and tell me again that 'e's a spy. Your problem is that you need someone to blame, and Will is the closest target. This wasn't 'is fault."

"No one followed me Robin." Will said tiredly. "I was careful about that."

"Then why did they let you go?" Robin demanded, still as angry as before. Will knew that he wouldn't calm down easily, nor would he save judgement. If Robin blamed him now, he would probably blame Will later.

"Message." Will said, letting go of Cadiana, to stand up straight. "Much and Nasir are to be 'anged tomorrow at sunset. They're tryin' to lure you there."

Will hadn't been pleased with the way things had turned out. If it had been his choice, he would have stayed with Nasir, and let Much go tell the others. Much was far younger, had more to do before he died.

Nasir would have died the same way he had lived, with pride, and dignity. As for Will, he would have gone to his death with sadness, knowing that he would never get the chance to tell Cadiana how much she meant to him.

"Robin," Cadiana pleaded. "You know Will wouldn't lie to you like that. We don't 'ave time for this. We need to work out how to save them."

"Look at you," Robin sneered at her. "Acting like a real member of the band. What say do you have in how we do things here?"

"Robin!" Marian said sharply, but Cadiana waved her hand in dismissal.

"Oh, it's perfectly all right Marian." Cadiana said, her face expressionless. "He's quite right." She nodded to Robin, as she steadied Will again. She then let go of Will, and strode over to her things. Cadiana picked her cloak up, and pulled it, swirling, around herself, fastening it. Everything else she had, she was already wearing.

"I've come to care about all of you, including Much and Nasir, a great deal," she began, and Will began to panic. What is she doing? He asked himself. "That won't change. But I'm going now. I can't take any of this. Maybe I'm just not strong enough." She gave a little laugh.

No, Will thought, please, no, she can't go. I'm in love with her. "Cadiana." Will started shakily, but she cut him off.

"Don't, Will." She warned him. "Don't make this 'arder for me than it already is."

"But-"

"No, Will. I'm not worth it. I'm going." Cadiana raised her hand to her mouth, and blew him a kiss, then turned and disappeared into the forest.

"I 'ave to go after her." Will muttered, and started to do just that. His knees gave way, and he fell to the ground. Marian rushed to him looking concerned.

"Oh Will Scarlet, what did you get yourself into." She murmured later as she was cleaning the welts on his back. He had discarded of his shirt, and was now sitting crosslegged in front of the fire.

"Will." Robin said, sitting in front of him. "Will, I'm sorry. I do trust you. I was just angry. And I didn't really mean what I said to Cadiana."

Will gazed at him through his lashes, eyes half closed, partly from the stinging of the water on his wounds, partly from exhaustion. "After we save Much and Nasir, I 'ave to go. I 'ave to find 'er."

"Will, wait, think about this," Robin began, but Marian cut him off.

"Shut your mouth Robin." She said sharply. "Let Will do what he feels must be done. I love you and even I'm not sure he should forgive you."

Robin hung his head, looking downtrodden.

"Marian." Will said, glancing at her over his bare shoulder. "I forgive 'im for not trusting me. I wouldn't trust 'im if I were in that position. But," He said, looking back at Robin, and wincing as Marian dabbed at a particularly deep cut in the small of his back. "That doesn't mean I can forget 'er. Nothin's forgotten, remember?"

"What is Cadiana to you?" Robin asked him, with amused curiousity.

Will made a small sound as Marian began bandaging his cuts. But he looked

Robin in the eye as he answered. "My very best friend in the world. My everything."

"Ah." Robin said. "Then, once you are feeling fit enough to go, I bid you farewell. If you require help, supplies, anything, you shall get it. And you must always remember that you are welcome back here forever, as is Cadiana."

"Thank you Robin." Will said, inclining his head.

"Stop talking, the two of you." Marian scolded. "Will, you need to get some rest."

"All right, my love." Robin smiled at Marian. "Will, when you have rested enough, I must ask you to help with the preparations for the rescue."

With that, Robin left, to check on John, who was on watch.

Will laid down, and thought of Cadiana. How could she have left him like that? Because, the little voice in his head said, you didn't tell her how you feel. Why didn't I? Because you're scared, the little voice said. You're scared she doesn't feel the same way.

Thinking of the woman he was in love with, he drifted off to sleep.

Cadiana crouched on a wide branch high in a tree near to where the band of outlaws stood, outlining their plans to save Much and Nasir. She listened carefully, while mentally plotting her own plans. She couldn't not have a part in the rescue, they were her friends too. She closed her eyes, bracing herself against the trunk of the tree, listening, thinking.

"They'll be ready for us." Will said, who was actually sitting against the tree she was in. She loved to hear his voice, all deep and rich, because she knew that now would be the last time she would hear it. "That's why they sent me. They needed to make sure that you'd be there Robin."

"I know Will, but we have to go."

"I didn't say we didn't need to. I'm just saying that we need to be extra careful about this one." Will said levelly.

'I agree.' Cadiana told him mentally.

After awhile, Robin's band had finished their plans, and went their seperate ways to prepare for the upcoming inevitable battle. Will levered himself away from the base of the tree, with a visible wince that made Cadiana want to go and help him. But she couldn't. She knew she couldn't. She had fallen in love with the man all over again, much to her utter disgust. She hadn't meant to; not at all. She loved Will Scarlet, and that made her vulnerable, which she could not afford to be.

Will wandered slowly over to Marian, and said something to her that Cadiana couldn't understand. He ambled away, presumably to talk to Robin.

When he was gone, Marian looked around for others. "Cadiana, I'd ask you to come out of that tree before you fall and hurt yourself."

Cadiana's eyes narrowed and she grinned, climbing down the tree, and dropping to the ground. "Damn Will's ears."

"Cadiana." Marian said. "Do you plan on helping them?"

Cadiana nodded. "I'm going to try. I can't not. I just can't not 'ave a part in this rescue."

Marian smiled. "All right then. What are your plans? Where are you going to be?"

Cadiana gave her a wicked grin, despite the seriousness of the situation. "The simplicity of my plan is god-awful. But that's the beauty. For where will I be? Therein lies the brilliance of my plan. I'll be right under the guards noses, in the crowd. I'll use my knives to cut the ropes they'll be 'ung with."

"But you'll be recognized." Marian frowned.

"By who?" Cadiana asked innocently. "Who's to recognise me? Not the guards. They've never seen me. Not the Sheriff 'imself. I've never met 'im."

Marian grinned at her, giving her an admiring glance. "Perfect. Here's what I'll do. I'll tell Robin to wait for s_omething_ to happen. He won't like me not telling him what the something is, but he'll trust me."

"I'll 'ave to go after that Marian." Cadiana told her, not smiling anymore. "I can't stay 'ere."

"Will's going to look for you."

"I know." Cadiana felt a distinct sadness at this, because she knew she could not let him find her. "'e won't find me again."

"I 'ave to go Robin." Will argued with his friend. "I 'ave to 'elp."

"Will Scarlet, listen to me." Robin said in an imperious voice that ground at Will's nerves. "You will stay here. You're in no fit state to fight today."

"Dammit!" Will muttered, hands closed into fists over the hilts of his daggers. He pulled them from their sheathes, rage boiling just under the surface. Suddenly, every bow in the clearing was aimed at him, the faces behind them grim with abrupt determination.

"Oh Jesus bloody Christ," Will said loudly, not moving. "D'you really think I'm going t'kill 'im for tellin' me I can't 'elp rescue two of my best friends? Come off it." Will pivoted on one foot and whipped his knives through the air. The blades sank deep into an ash tree. "'appy now?" Will asked bitterly, as he stormed over to the tree. He grasped the handles, braced a foot against the tree, and wrenched the daggers from the wood.

Will cursed as a bolt of pain went through his arms, but that didn't slow him down. He was still cursing as he limped away into the trees. He knew in his heart that Robin was right. If he went, he would probably either slow the group down, get captured again, or mess up the entire rescue. He knew he couldn't go, but that didn't stop him from wanting to.

Cadiana had been in that tree earlier, he knew. She had made entirely too much noise, and because of his lifestyle, his ears had been sensitized to most noise that didn't belong in a situation, and Will had realized that she was there. He had told Marian, asked her to try and talk to Cadiana. He hadn't asked Marian about it, and didn't intend to. Whatever they had discussed was not his business.

"Damn." He swore tiredly, and leaned against a tree. Nothing was going quite how he had planned it. Being captured wasn't part of it, and neither was Cadiana leaving. "Damn."

Cadiana slipped into the stolen full-length cloak. It was light gray, and swirled around her feet as she walked. She pulled the hood up, and quickly confirmed that both makeshift arm sheathes for her blades were attached properly. She should just be able to flick her wrists, and have both daggers shoot into her hands, handle first. She tried this, and it worked well, so she put the blades back. They weren't her best blades, because she was going to end up losing this pair, as she wouldn't be sticking around to find them.

She strolled slowly out to the pavilion, where Much and Nasir already stood, on the gallows, ropes about their necks. There were already quite a few people waiting for the hanging, so Cadiana didn't have much trouble slipping into the crowd.

She tilted her head back, to watch her two doomed friends, and Nasir suddenly looked straight at her. She narrowed her eyes at him. The Saracen shook his head, the movement slight at best. Cadiana knew this to be a 'go away, they'll catch you' but she ignored it.

'Last words?' Cadiana mouthed, patting her hips, where her daggers should have been.

Nasir nodded, ever so little, and Cadiana knew he understood what she wanted him to do. Cadiana smiled just a bit, the danger not yet over.

As this exchange had been taking place, the pavilion filled, and the Sheriff rode in on a beautiful black stallion.

"Begin the hanging." The Sheriff commanded, staying on his horse. He looked excited, Cadiana noted with amusement. She knew that he was incredibly happy about the hanging of two of Robin's men. He had the entire place filled with guards, watching, waiting. Cadiana would have to be careful. Well, she thought, today he'll be horribly disappointed, for there would no hangings today, Cadiana would make sure of it.

"The charges," the hangman said loudly, rather unnessecary, Cadiana decided, as everyone was silent, watching the doomed men. She knew they were waiting for a struggle, for without one, the entire event would be dull.

"The charges are as followed. An unknown boy, guilty of association with the outlaw Robin Hood. To be hung by the neck until dead."

The crowd hooted and cheered at Much's sentence, and Cadiana felt sick at the thought of all these people, craving a death, wanting to watch. Well, she had seen enough for all of them.

"Finally," the hangman continued listlessly. "An unknown man, guilty of association with the outlaw Robin Hood. To be hung by the neck until dead."

Again, hoots and cheers, but everyone was watching Nasir especially carefully, wanting him to try to escape, as he was the bigger of the two.

Having pronounced all the charges, the hangman intoned "This on the 17th day of March, in the year of our Lord, twelve hundred and twenty-two." Finished with the memorized words, he turned to the two men. "Last words?" He unknowingly echoed Cadiana.

"By the blood of my people," Nasir began in a loud voice. "I repent my sins, and beg for forgiveness..." He continued talking.

Robin watched him from the northern parapet. "What in hell is he doing?"

John shrugged. "I've no idea. Giving us more time maybe?"

"It's as if he's...waiting...for something." Robin said confused. "Or someone."

Cadiana grinned, flicking her wrists, her blades dropping into her hands.

She flipped them carefully, so she was holding them by the blades, hands protected by her fingerless leather gloves. She glanced around carefully, but everyone was watching Nasir, who was still talking of religion, and sins, and redemption.

She drew her arms back and let fly, the daggers whizzing through the air, a blur. The exceptionally sharp blades severed the two ropes around her friends necks, and Nasir launched into action immediately, kicking out at the guards on the gallows. Much was a bit slower, but was still galvanized into action by the guard that tried to grab him.

Cadiana turned, her hood falling down, ready to flee before someone realized that she had been the one to cut the two men loose. However, her escape plans were quickly foiled as someone grabbed her by the hair, as short as it was, and forced her to walk forwards.

"You're in a spot of trouble now, miss." A gravelly voice said, belonging to the man behind her. "Sheriff, I've got the one who cut them loose."

"Ah, good." the Sheriff said, having retreated like the coward that he was. Cadiana felt unimaginable hatred for this man, who killed without caring, who had ordered Will to be beaten, ordered for Much and Nasir to be hanged, even though Much was little more than a boy. "Come with me." The Sheriff dismounted from his horse, and strode quickly to the castle, not wanting to get caught in the fray.

As Cadiana was twisted to follow him, she got a glimpse of the scene behind her. Much and Nasir were now off the gallows, and escaping with Robin and the others. Her plan had been a success, except for getting captured.

"Where's Cadiana?" Nasir asked, cutting to the point. He had noticed on their way into the woods that she wasn't with them. That worried him greatly. He had come to care about her, as much as he cared about the others.

Robin gave him a puzzled look. "Cadiana left hours ago. I'm afraid I offended her, and she left. I don't imagine she'll come back."

"No." The Saracen said, now doubly worried. "She was there. She threw the blades."

This seemed to strike Robin with the force of a hurricane. "Dammit!" He swore. "Are you sure?"

The question was unnecessary, but Nasir answered anyway. "Yes."

"She was there Robin." Much said eagerly. "I saw her. Some man grabbed her by the hair."

"Damn." Robin cursed again, breaking into a run. Nasir watched him go. He was concerned that Cadiana had been taken by the sherrif's men. Nasir was very much against that thought, though he spoke of it to none.

"Marian!" Robin yelled, coming dashing into the camp. Will looked up from where he had been sharpening his daggers. "Marian, where's Cadiana gone? I know you talked to her."

Marian looked surprised at his urgency. "She went to help you."

"Damn!" Robin swore. "I think she's been captured."

Will went very still. "Christ." He breathed, not wanting to believe but knowing that it was probably true.

"Are you sure?" Marian asked softly.

Robin nodded. "I'm sure of it. Both Much and Nasir saw her in the crowd. She threw the blades that cut them loose. Much says he saw some man grab her by the hair."

Will stood up slowly, moving towards Robin. He tried to tell himself that Cadiana wasn't stupid enough to pull something like this, but failed miserably. "Then let's go get her."

"How?" Robin said helplessly, throwing up his hands.

"Doesn't matter." Will said with quiet determination, as the other's walked into the camp. "We just have to get her back."

Will glanced around the grounds of the castle, and motioned the others to go. He didn't see movement, or hear anything that betray a person hiding.

They moved forwards silently, Robin followed by Nasir, John, Tuck, then Will. Marian had stayed behind again, to tend to Much's wounds. Nasir had insisted that he was fine, and that he wanted to help.

From what the outlaws knew of the castle layout, the Sheriff's official chambers were on the ground floor, and Robin was certain that there would be where Cadiana was originally questioned, as such an important prisoner.

Will felt the now-familiar prickle of panic again, moving up his spine.

As the outlaws crept to the window of the Sheriff's chambers, Cadiana had been stripped of her cloak, leaving her in her tunic, and men's trousers. Her hands had been bound together behind her back, and the man from the pavilion still gripped her hair.

"I ask you again," Robert de Rainault, the current Sheriff of Nottingham said. "Your name?"

"I told you already." Cadiana answered with mock impatience. "Dammit Go-to-'ell." All she got for her efforts to be funny, which she had thought were very good efforts, was a sharp tug on her hair which sent a jolt of pain through her scalp. However, she did not cry out, did not give them the satisfaction. "You know, if you do that too many times, I'm sure you'll rip my 'air right out."

"Then it will be ripped out." de Rainault told her savagely. "If you will not tell me your name, then we shall move on. What is your association with the two men you saved from death today?"

"Oh, those two." Cadiana said indifferently. "I slept with both of 'em last night. I'd grown kind of fond of the big one. Slow one, 'e is."

Outside the window, everyone looked at Nasir. He silently shook his head at Will's wide grin. Same old Cady, Will thought. Story for everything. The next sound from within the room, however, wiped the grin right off his face.

Cadiana's head snapped sideways with the force of the blow that the Sheriff gave to her. She concentrated on nothing but the pain, resolving not to show any response. She simply blinked at the Sheriff, and licked her lips.

"Liar!" He shouted, and she shrugged.

"I lie about most things milord." She said in mock-apology. "That's why I'm a harlot. No one likes those that lie."

I like you Cady, Will thought, mentally restraining himself from leaping through the window to save her now. "'ow do we save 'er?" Will whispered to Robin, who was beside him.

"We must wait until she is taken to the dungeon. This chamber must be well-guarded. All de Rainault will have to do is call for them, and they'll rip us to shreds." Robin said apologetically.

"Then how about Robin Hood?" de Rainault asked, with forced calm.

"What about 'im?" Cadiana asked. "'e's an outlaw if that's what you mean."

"I meant," The Sheriff said gritting his teeth. "What association do you have with Robin Hood?"

"Oh Jesus," Cadiana snorted. "That man is one bad roll in the 'ay, let me tell you. Can't get nothin' up. Tried everythin', and it didn't even twitch."

Will smiled again, at the choked back laughter he could hear from the men around him. Robin looked so outraged that his expression only added to their mirth.

Yet again, Cadiana's head rocked back from the wild backhand the Sheriff had given her. She moved her tongue around her teeth, checking for loose ones.

"Goin' t'leave a mark, that is." She said carefully.

"Aye, and I know something else that will leave a mark you heathen liar." the Sheriff said viciously. "Take her to the dungeon, and see if you can loosen her tongue."

The man behind her, tightened his grip on her hair, and marched her out of the room. "Now we get to have some fun, lady." He told her as he forced her down the corridor.

"Is that you get your jollies?" She asked in mockery. "Beating people?"

"Aye." The man said. "That is."

For the first time since being caught, Cadiana felt real dread.

"Stay here Will." Robin instructed him. "We'll go around back to see if she tells him anything."

"I'm not stayin' away that easy Robin." Will said, knowing that Robin hadn't wanted him to come, because more likely than not, Cadiana would be whipped. That was something Will was powerless to stop.

Cadiana's hands were shackled above her head in strong iron manacles, and she gritted her teeth against the first lash of the anonymous man's whip. She closed her eyes, and bit her lower lip until she tasted blood, as he hit her again. After five minutes or so, he called to someone else. "Wash 'er down."

Cadiana heard the swish of water, and realised what was about to happen right before the water hit her. The salted water splashed against her raw and broken skin, soaking through her shirt, and she stiffened and arched her back, involuntarily screaming out loud in protest.

Will closed his eyes briefly at Cadiana's short shriek. Robin laid a hand on his shoulder, possibly to sympathize, possibly to restrain.

A half hour later, Cadiana was brought, unconscious, to a cell filled with but one boy. She was thrown against a wall falling limply to the floor. The boy watched her, and after the soldiers had left, locking the door behind them, he stood.

"Mister?" the boy said, mistaking her for a boy because of her clothing and hair. "Are you all right?"

He crouched, and rolled Cadiana over. "Christ Jesus!" He cursed. "You're a girl!"

As if on cue, Cadiana opened her eyes a bit. "Damn." She cursed softly, pushing herself up to a sitting position.

"Are you going to be all right, miss?" The boy repeated his question, having gotten over his initial shock.

"Yes." She groaned, as he helped her sit up. "Yes, I'll be okay." Her voice was hoarse, a result of the screaming she had been doing at the whippings expense.

"Who are you?" He said, squinting at her in the dim light from the torches.

"Cadiana Kyrkeby." She said, wincing, and rubbing her forehead. She didn't see much of a problem with telling the boy. "Who're you?"

"Oakley of Haslebury." The boy said, and Cadiana caught an amusing note of pride in his tone.

"Oakley, hmm?" Cadiana said, rolling over, and lying on her stomach. "What are you in here for?"

"Stealin' a coupla loaves of bread from the castle pantry." Oakley admitted. "Not the brightest thing I've ever done."

"Oh I don't know." She told him, resting her chin on her folded arms. "Lord knows the castle already 'as enough bread."

"What did you do to get such a sound beating?" Oakley asked, more seriously now.

"I freed two men that were to be 'anged earlier today." Cadiana told him, equally serious. "I wouldn't tell the Sheriff why, so 'e 'ad me beaten."

"Will 'e kill you?" Oakley asked, brushing his brown hair from his face. Cadiana marveled that he had been tossed in the dungeon. He could have been no older than eleven years of age.

She shrugged. "Eventually, I'm sure."

"No one to come get you?" The boy asked softly, laying on his stomach so that their eyes were level. His eyes reminded Cadiana of Will for one reason or another. They were so deep brown, with an underlying softness.

"Probably not." She sighed. "I don't think any of my friends know that I'm 'ere. 'ow about you? 'ow're you getting out of 'ere?"


	11. Goodbye My Lover

A/N: Between Chapter 10 and this chapter, Cadiana gets rescued, but the band of outlaws is followed by de Rainault's men, and there is a battle.

Thank you to all of my reviewers, you've been lovely. : )

----------

"No!" Will screamed, fighting his way to Cadiana. He stabbed the man who had run her through with both his daggers at once, grasping them tightly, and bringing them sliding deeply down his back. The man howled in pain, and Will pushed him out of the way.

He fell to his knees beside Cadiana, who looked at him with widened, shocked eyes. "I think 'e's killed me Will." She said, the surprise evident in her voice.

"No." Will said hoarsely, his accent roughening, possibly because he could barely speak around the lump in his throat. "No Cady, you ain't going t'die. No."

"Will." She said softly, sounding as if she were tired. She raised a hand, and pressed it to his cheek. "I love you Will Scarlet."

"Scathelocke." He said in the same raspy voice. "For you, I'm Scathelocke Cady. Because I love you too. Too damn much. You can't die because I need you. More than you'll ever know." His hand came up and took hers, kissing her hand, pressing his lips to her fingers, her palm, her knuckles.

"Behind you." She sighed still quietly.

Without turning around, Will plunged his blade backwards, and upwards, stabbing into the man's throat. Will ignored him, focusing completely on his love.

"'old on to me love." Cadiana said, and Will did as she said, scooping her into his arms, and leaning against a tree. She winced and he kissed her forehead. He smoothed the hair back from her face with shaking hands. "I can't stay long Will. I'm dying, you know that?"

"No." He whispered against her skin. "You'll be okay."

"I'm not afraid Will. I'm not afraid of dying. I love you. Don't forget me, Bandit."

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you." Will whispered again and again, before she went limp in his arms.

"NO!" Will screamed, scarlet again, his raw grief not only for Cadiana, but for Elena, and Alec, and Tom, and Dickon, and everyone else he had loved that had been slaughtered.

Will let her body slide off his lap as he leapt to his feet, taking the bloody knife from the unfortunate man's throat as he did so.

Will Scarlet threw himself back into the fray of outlaws and soldiers, fighting like a mad man, half-crazed with rage and pain. All soldiers who happened to be in his path were taken down, most before they even saw him coming.

And then there were none. All those soldiers who had not fled in mid-battle were dead on the ground, many from Will's blades. Will dropped to his knees in the midst of the blood stained ground, completely exhausted from his grief powered rage.

"Will?" Robin said from behind him. "Is it Cadiana?"

Will said nothing, but scrunched up his eyes, blocking the carnage.

Robin laid a hand on his shoulder. "Is it Cadiana, Will?"

Will neither denied, nor affirmed this at first. "For a time, I wasn't Scarlet anymore, Robin. I was Scathelocke again. She brought that out in me. And now she's dead." Will ground out, still filled with a rage he knew would never go away. "The bastards got 'er."

Robin's gripped tightened on Will's shoulder. "Find Cadiana." He called to the others before turning back to Will. "I'm sorry Will. She was a wonderful woman."

"I found 'er." Much called loudly. Then they heard him sob. "Oh God." He muttered. "She's dead."

A day later, Will stood by, dry-eyed, as the outlaws lowered Cadiana Kyrkeby into her grave, her everlasting resting place. He shut his eyes to the now-familiar grief that threatened to spill over, as dirt slowly began to cover her. He had laid a last kiss on her cold forehead before they had began to bury her.

Once they had finished, and Friar Tuck had said the appropriate words, everyone slowly drifted away, varying expressions of sadness on their faces. Will stayed behind, and approached the grave containing the woman he had loved, had been loved by.

"God Cady." He said to her, even though he knew she couldn't hear him anymore. "I loved you girl." He gave a sad laugh, and shook his head. "D'you remember when I found you cryin' in the barn, because Rogar Blidington called you ugly? Remember 'ow I told you that 'e was wrong, that you were beautiful? You lit up like dry grass. I think that might 'ave been when I fell in love with you. And d'you remember 'ow the next time you saw 'im, 'e looked as if someone 'ad been using 'im as a punching bag? You asked me whether or not I'd done that, and I told you 'no, Rogar must've tripped or something'. I lied Cady. I did do that.

"I loved you even then. You and Alec were my best friends. I spent years with you. When you cried, I'd wipe away your tears. When you were scared, I'd promise you I'd protect you. And I did. Until yesterday. I failed you yesterday Cady, and for that, I'm sorry."

Will paused, to wipe the tears from his eyes. "I love you Cadiana Kyrkeby. One day soon I 'ad 'oped to make you Cady Scathelocke, but it's too late now. I'll be yours, forever and for always."

Will dropped a single daisy onto the mound of dirt, knowing that would've been all it would have taken for Cady to know he cared.


End file.
